Alcohol, colegas, sexo y rock and roll
by smarty26
Summary: El grupo de guerreros Lyoko se reúne, junto a unas invitadas de excepción, en el cuarto de Aelita a celebrar el inicio de la Navidad como solo ellos saben. Aviso, lemon yuri y yaoi


Alcohol, colegas, sexo y rock and roll

Era de noche en la Academia Kadic, y los jóvenes alumnos se disponían a ir a sus respectivos cuartos. Eran fechas cercanas a navidad, y el grupo de guerreros Lyoko iba a celebrarlo montando una fiesta en la habitación de Aelita, y habían decidido invitar a algunos compañeros de la clase, entre los cuales estaba aquel bellezón islandés de nombre Brynja, la pervertida Xana, la sensual Electra, y por supuesto a la hermana gemela de Aelita, Taelia, la cual Jeremy ha confundido en más de una ocasión, ganándose un tortazo por parte de ambas cuando se confundía.

—¡Buenas noches!— dijo Sam, entrando a la habitación con unas bolsas en la mano. Aelita le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.—¿Compraste el alcohol? —le preguntó la pelirosa.

—Claro, he traído Ron Barceló, Vodka Absolute y Ginebra, y para mezclas Coca-Cola, Red Bull y Fanta—le respondió Sam, mientras le daba las bolsas.

Aelita las acomodó en un lado, mientras Sam se sentaba en la cama

—¿Cuando vendrán el resto?— preguntó Sam. Aelita se giró.

—¿Que pasa, que ya quieres beber?— se rió Aelita, a lo que Sam respondió levantándose lentamente y yendo hacia la chica, ya a su altura le acarició los hombros.

—En realidad yo lo que quiero es otra cosa...—dijo la morena, mientras besaba el cuello de Aelita. Esta sonrió y la apartó un poco, mirándola.

—Luego, no seas ansiosa— le recriminó Aelita, divertida. Sam hizo un puchero, pero asintió y sacó las botellas de sus respectivas bolsas.

Poco después llamaron a la puerta de nuevo. Tras abrir, Aelita sonrió, se trataban de los chicos del grupo, a quienes invitó a entrar tras darles un abrazo a cada uno, con beso incluido a Jeremy, y con eso ellos se fueron sentando por el suelo de la habitación.

—Pudiste haber traído sillas, princesa— le dijo Odd, recibiendo un lanzamiento de almohada por parte de Sam, provocando la risa de todos.

—También podrías haberlas traído tu, guapo— le espetó Aelita, sentándose a su lado, mirándole con picardía.

Odd se iba a defender cuando por la puerta apareció el resto del grupo que había quedado, es decir, Taelia, Xana y Electra. La fiesta podía empezar.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En otro lugar de la academia, se encontraba un chico pelinegro que para la mayoría de las chicas era bastante guapo, se trataba de William Dunbar. Se encontraba regresando del gimnasio luego de quedar con Jim, su profesor de gimnasia, mientras iba de camino, en la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de las lámparas, se encontró con Yumi, aquella chica que tan guapa le parecía.

—¿Dónde vas a esta hora, Yumi?—Preguntó William, a lo que Yumi se detuvo dándose la vuelta—Hasta donde sé ,ya no se puede entrar a las habitaciones—siguió William.

—Tengo mis recursos para colarme—le respondió ella, mientras seguía andando. A veces le gustaba jugar a que el chico le interesaba, aunque la verdad es que en el fondo era así. Más de una vez había acabado fantaseando con ese físico apolíneo que traía de cabeza a media población femenina de la academia.

—Que pena que el sargento Jim esté viniendo hacia aquí, quizás le diga que alguien ha entrado—Soltó, dándose la vuelta mientras miraba de reojo a Yumi esperando alguna respuesta sugerente de su parte—

—¿Jim? Él no me da miedo, más de una vez he escapado de él—reconoció Yumi—Pero...— dijo, acercándose sugerente al chico—Puede que necesite protección de un verdadero caballero— le susurró.

—Pues aquí me tienes—Afirmó, acercándose a Yumi ofreciendo su físico de una manera meramente erótica—

Ella sonrió, y, tras coger la mano que muy seductoramente le había ofrecido William, corrieron hacia la academia. Si William hubiera sabido en lo que se iba a meter, hubiera intentado esta jugada mucho antes. Claro que no lo supo hasta llegar a la habitación de Aelita tras saltar las vallas de la academia, cosa que a ninguno le supuso un especial esfuerzo, aunque tuvo que reconocer que Yumi tenía una agilidad que… Pero se quitó esos pensamientos de la mente, la sangre se le estaba yendo a donde no correspondía en esos momentos. Tras subir las escaleras, y con varias preguntas en la cabeza que no se atrevió a hacer, vio como Yumi llamaba a la puerta del cuarto de Aelita, tras lo cual abrieron la puerta. Lo que vio parecía más un sueño que la realidad.

—¿Qué hace aquí el guapo de William?—Preguntó Xana acercándose al pelinegro con una mirada picaresca mientras con una mano le acariciaba el torso. Yumi carraspeó un poco—

— Había pensado en que Will se nos uniera hoy, ya sabéis, para tener.. "caras nuevas" aquí— les dijo, mientras ambos entraban al cuarto— ¿Os parece bien a todos?— preguntó Yumi, e instantáneamente todos asintieron.

— ¿Queréis una copa? Tenemos de sobra— les ofreció Electra, pasándoles unos vasos de plástico, los cuales ambos cogieron, y, tras servirse el hielo y la bebida, se colocaron donde pudieron y comenzaron a beber.

—¿Y Qué vais a hacer esta noche?—Preguntó William tratando de entablar alguna conversación. Xana iba a tirarlo contra la cama de la pelirrosa, pero esta se interpuso indicando paciencia— ¿Algo malo?

—Malo se queda corto—Respondió Ulrich para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida—

—No te preocupes, seguro que te gusta— le dijo Taelia, mientras se recostaba sobre Odd, ya algo mareada, algunos ya iban por su tercera copa.

William asintió, suponía que tarde o temprano lo vería. Tras un buen rato de risas y hablar, el grupo decidió que William era de confianza, y se dispusieron a iniciar el juego preliminar que solían hacer antes de ponerse a tener sexo como animales. Se trataba de algo tan sencillo como el poker, pero, en vez de apostar dinero, se apostaban piezas de ropa, y, si perdías, se lo tenías que entregar al que gana, claro que después se devolvian, aunque eso era mucho después. Tras repartir las cartas, comenzaron a jugar, y si bien a William al principio la idea le era algo fuerte, decidió que merecía la pena con tal de ver a ciertas chicas de la sala con sus pechos al aire. Comenzaron a jugar, y, mano tras mano, todos se iban quitando una pieza de ropa: el jersey, la camiseta, los pantalones… hasta que llegó el momento crítico de la ropa interior.

—Subo mi sujetador— dijo Electra, mirando a los ojos a Odd, quien respiró profundamente. Al rubio aún le quedaba la camisa y los calzoncillos, claro que para igualar tendría que apostar lo segundo, y en fin...— Lo veo— dijo, mientras se preparaba para lo que viniera.

Levantaron la última carta que quedaba, y, con una sonrisa triunfal, Odd dejó caer sus cartas— Dobles parejas, a ver cómo superas eso, Electra— dijo, riéndose y dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Ella suspiró, devolvió las cartas a Aelita, y, lentamente, se fue quitando el sujetador. Tras quitárselo, se lo dio a Odd, quien se relamió al verle los pechos a la rubia. Esta sonrió pícaramente.

William se limitaba a mirar las cartas y a hacer lo mejor que pudiera. Era una situación que mirara donde lo mirara no podía terminar bien.

—Esto se está poniendo interesante—Exclamó Jeremy viendo las chicas que habían alrededor suyo—Conozco a una persona que le va a dar algo en pocos minutos—Era obvio que esa afirmación refería a William, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima a los pechos de Electra—

—Y nuestro Apolo está en la luna viendo los pechos de Electra—Soltó Xana casi riendo viendo como los chicos se relamian. Estaba al lado de Aelita, y no escatimó en darle una nalgada—

—Ya estabas tardando, Xana— se rió Aelita, quien a esas alturas ya arrastraba un poco las palabras— Por cierto, ¿Qué os parece si hacemos una última ronda, apostando toda la ropa que nos quede? Ya casi todos estamos en ropa interior—dijo la chica, mientras repartía de nuevo las cartas.

Y como nadie parecía estar en desacuerdo y William estaba demasiado entretenido fantaseando con los pechos de las chicas allí presentes, se lo apostaron todo a esa mano, y, como siempre hacía, revelaron sus cartas, y mostraron las cinco que había en medio. El resultado fue victoria aplastante de Odd, quien tenía una escalera. Por ello, todos se quitaron su ropa interior, incluido el propio Odd, para deleite de todos los presentes, ya fueran chicos o chicas. Evidentemente, las que más disfrutaban eran Sam y Xana, por eso de ser bisexuales. William estaba para ese punto bastante nervioso, intentaba no mirar mucho las tetas de sus compañeras, pero era misión imposible.

— No te agobies y disfruta, esto no ha hecho más que empezar— le dijo Yumi a su oído, con voz sexy, acariciando el ya duro miembro del chico.

—No me agobio—Soltó, dando un ligero suspiro. Xana le miraba con una mezcla de picardía y diversión—

—Esto me gusta—Dijo Xana para sí misma—Voy por algo de bebida—Se levantó rápidamente y rellenó su vaso, pero cuando se iba a sentar, se arrodilló detrás de Taelia, quien estaba al otro lado suyo, y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Aelita, quién quería esperar un poco más, jaló de su brazo y le obligó a sentarse—¡No se vale!—Aelita simplemente rodó los ojos—

—Si se vale, primero tendremos que acabar de beber, ¿no crees?— le dijo Aelita, mientras bebía lo poco que le quedaba de copa— Sam compró demasiado alcohol, nos lo tendremos que acabar antes de follar— dijo, a lo cual todos asintieron, mejor hacerlo así y no dejar huellas de que habían bebido.

—Me parece apropiado, ¿un brindis?— propuso Odd, alzando su copa. Tras brindar y darle un buen trago a la copa, bebieron casi de un trago lo que les quedaba y, aún algo mareados por el lingotazo que se acababan de meter, siguieron con lo que Xana tenía intención de empezar antes.

—Como quieras—Soltó Xana lanzándose sobre Aelita mirándola con lujuria. Comenzaron a besarse. William simplemente se quedó pasmado viendo como todos comenzaban a calentar el ambiente. Xna comenzó lo que había comenzado con Aelita, y eso le gustaba. Taelia por otra parte se acercó a rastras a Odd moviendo el miembro de este de una manera erótica. Por otro lado, Yumi se posicionó sobre Ulrich mientras se movía lentamente hacia arriba sin dejar que el pene de este la penetrara. Sam, quién estaba más deseosa que ninguno, se abalanzó sobre Jeremy besándole en los labios, luego para comenzar a mover su miembro y acercar su boca a este lamiendo el glande con deseo—

William se había quedado de piedra ante eso, pero en un momento de confusión, Electra se sentó sobre las piernas del pelinegro y cruzó sus brazos sobre el cuello de este mientras tenía el glande justo sobre su vagina mientras le introducía y la retiraba para estimular al muchacho. Luego de repetir ese proceso por un par de segundos, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el miembro de William hasta que lo sintió completamente adentro, soltó un suspiro seguido de un ruidoso gemido. El muchacho tenía lo suyo, y era bastante grande.

—Joder, vaya polla tienes— gimió Electra, mientras miraba con deseo al chico. Este estaba demasiado sonrojado como para hacer nada, por eso fue ella la que comenzó a cabalgar sobre el miembro del chico, primero despacio, suavemente, para poco a poco incrementar el ritmo hasta mantenerlo en un ritmo constante, en el cual ambos se sentían cómodos y notaban a la perfección como el otro se retorcía de placer a causa de las intensas sensaciones que sus jóvenes cuerpos experimentaban. Claro que las otras parejas no se quedaban atrás, pues Aelita atacaba con su lengua la vagina de Xana, quien no paraba de apretarse los pechos a sí misma, aunque de vez en cuando la mano se le iba y también apretaba los de Taelia, quien estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para hacer eso. Xana no dejaba de gemir, y miró algo molesta a Aelita cuando ella paró, pero sonrió cuando la pelirosa se colocó lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que la rosada vagina de Aelita quedara al lado de la lengua de Xana, quien no se hizo de rogar a la hora de darle placer a su amiga. En cuanto a Yumi y Ulrich, ella le estaba realizando la mamada de su vida al chico, quien no podía articular palabra para delicias de la japonesa, quien gustaba de hacerle ese "trabajo" al alemán cuando se portaba bien con ella. Mientras, Taelia estaba siendo penetrada en posición de perrito por parte de Odd, quien de vez en cuando le daba una nalgada a la chica cuando gemía, cosa que a la muchacha le parecía lo más genial del mundo, más cuando el rubio le apretaba sus pechos cuando daba una estocada especialmente lenta, aunque eso no significaba precisamente que fuera menos placentera o fuerte.

El ambiente no podía ser más de ensueño, un paraíso sexual para los adolescentes, El ruido que se oía de fondo era poco más que sospechoso para el resto de los estudiantes, pero lo ignoraban.

Sissi, en compañía de su prima Brynja, no dejaban de escuchar el jaleo de la habitación vecina.

—¡Que odiosos!—Soltó Sissi levantándose de golpe, su prima la imitó pero casi riéndose. Salieron de la habitación y tocaron la puerta de Aelita. El jaleo dejó de oírse casi instantáneamente. Al otro lado de la puerta todos se quedaron helados, ¿podría ser Jim?, ¿Podría ser Delmas? no lo sabrían. Xana dejó a Aelita y se levantó sigilosamente hasta la puerta, y sin importarle quien fuera, abrió la puerta y jaló a ambas chicas al interior de la habitación para luego cerrarla. Le faltó tiempo para asimilar de quien se trataba—¡Pero qué hacéis, pervertidos!—Sissi intentó irse, pero Xana le apresó plantandole un beso en los labios a la vez que con la otra mano la pasaba por la entrepierna de esta. Brynja simplemente se había quedado sin palabras—

—¡Jamás había estado en una orgía, mi mayor fantasía!— exclamó de pronto Brynja, mientras se acercaba al grupo, con una sonrisa en la cara como la que tendría un niño al que le acababan de regalar una piruleta gigante.

Entonces, Yumi invitó a las nuevas a acercarse al centro del grupo.

— Llevamos haciendo esto un tiempo, Will también es nuevo, pero ya veis que está especialmente cómodo— se rió la japonesa, mientras el chico seguía recibiendo la felación por parte de Electra.

—Podría… gustarme—Acertó Sissi mientras Xana le jalaba del brazo para unirse al grupo. Rápidamente fue asaltada por Aelita que estaba sentada en el suelo; la pelirrosa comenzó a besarle las piernas mientras con una mano le desabrochaba la falda, Xana por su parte estaba tras suyo besándole el cuello mientras que con sus manos exploraba los rincones más sensibles del cuerpo de aquella chica—

—Déjame a mi, Xana— le pidió William, mientras apartaba ligeramente a la morena. Entonces, y muy poco a poco, le fue quitando la ropa a Sissi, quien se ponía cada vez más roja por la excitación. Conforme eso pasaba, Aelita se iba acercando a Taelia, quien la recibió ya tumbada y con las piernas abiertas, dispuesta a sentir la lengua de su hermana por cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel, y Aelita, obediente, fue bajando hasta la vagina de ella, sonriendo por los gemidos de Taelia. Mientras, Electra había ido derechita a donde estaba Jeremy, quien la acomodó en su regazo, acariciando las nalgas de ella en el proceso, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás y le daba lametones al chico en el pecho, claro que eso paró en cuanto ella llevó la erección del chico a su trasero, pues Jeremy solo pensaba en penetrarla para ese momento. Por su parte, y deseando de probar en su boca el miembro de Odd, Brynja fue directa a por él, y, sin esperar ninguna invitación, se metió el duro miembro del italiano en la boca, quien ahogó un gemido al notar la experta lengua de la chica recorriendo desde el perineo hasta la punta de su glande, regalándole un suave beso cuando llegaba a la punta. Sam, dispuesta a no quedarse atrás, se acercó a Yumi con una sonrisa traviesa, y, tras colocarse a horcajadas sobre Yumi, juntó su vagina con el de la nipona, frotando sus intimidades entre ellas y acariciando los pechos de la otra con ambas manos, regalando al oído de su compañera suaves gemidos.

—¡Estás realmente mojada, Yumi!— exclamó Sam, riéndose, mientras se tiraba sobre la japonesa. Esta le recibió con los brazos abiertos, sabía que la chica ser bastante impulsiva en esos casos.

Por su parte, Odd seguía disfrutando de la apretada vagina de la rubia que le estaba montando como si de una cowgirl se tratara, sin escatimar en gemidos o en palabras, seguramente obscenas, en su lengua natal, cosa que encantaba a Odd, quien pese a no entender casi nada, suponía, por el sudor que la cubría, que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Me encantan tus tetas, Brynja— gimió Odd, mientras le acariciaba los pechos a la rubia. Ella gimió, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tu polla si que es genial— le susurró ella al oído, calentando más aún a Odd, quien apretó el ritmo, haciendo que Brynja gimiera más aún.

Decidieron entonces empezar con los tríos, tener sexo entre dos estaba bien, pero era mejor cuando había tres personas en el asunto. Por ello, Xana, Ulrich y Yumi se fueron por su parte, Jeremy, Aelita y Taelia por otro, William, Electra y Brynja se colocaron en un rincón, y Sissi, Sam y Odd.

Ulrich ya tenía unos dedos dentro del culo de Yumi, abriéndolo poco a poco, mientras Xana le lamía los testículos, mientras que con una de las manos le daba placer a Yumi en su vagina. Yumi no paraba de gemir por las atenciones, y más gimió al notar el duro miembro de Ulrich dentro de su culo, bien apretado y caliente. Sonrió al ver que Xana le daba un arnés a Ulrich, y el chico se lo dio a Xana, quien se lo puso con maestría, tras lo cual metió el miembro de goma en la vagina de la chica, quien no se podía creer que un ser humano pudiera sentir tanto placer, más con la compenetración que sus dos amigos tenían a la hora de penetrarla.

Mientras, Odd estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras Sam y Sissi le hacían la mamada de su vida. Mientras Sam usaba sus pechos para darle placer en el miembro, mientras Sissi le lamía los testículos, aunque se intercambiaban los puestos de vez en cuando, hasta que Sissi decidió ponerse encima de Odd, y colocó su vagina cerca de la boca de Odd, de espaldas al mismo. Este le comenzó a lamer la vagina, aunque también le metió un par de dedos en el ano, cosa que hizo gemir muy fuerte a la chica. Sam, algo celosa, se metió de un tirón el pene de Odd en su vagina, cosa que le encantó al chico, quien si bien no se lo esperaba, le gustó mucho.

Claro que el que más disfrutaba era William, ya que tenía a las dos rubias más sexys de Kadic para él solo, la considerada más tetona de su clase, osea, Brynja, y una de las que más trasero tenía, es decir, Electra. Precisamente Brynja estaba besándose con Electra de la forma más sexy que podían, cosa que le hacía la boca agua a William, quien tenía bien duro ya su miembro. Al ver eso, Electra se relamió, y se abrió las nalgas.

—¿Te gusta mi culito, Will?— le preguntó la chica, con voz de actriz porno. William solo asintió, y Brynja aprovechó para darle una nalgada a Electra, quien se rió un poco y comenzó a sobarle los pechos a la otra chica, quien gimió de gusto. En ese momento, William aprovechó para penetrar a Electra por el ano, cosa que sabía que le gustaba a la chica, aunque Brynja también deseaba sentir el miembro del moreno en su interior, pero se tuvo que conformar con los no poco hábiles dedos de William, quien hacía de DJ con su vagina.

—¡Me hubiera gustado conoceros antes, para poder follar tanto!— exclamó Sissi, con un gemido entre medias, realmente le gustaba el cómo Odd le daba placer.

Xana se rió — Pues que sepas que fui yo, guapa— le dijo, con una sonrisa pícara, mientras seguía montando a Ulrich, aunque Yumi no se quedaba quieta y tenía su ano bien abierto pues Ulrich le estaba dando un beso negro.

Conforme esto le pasaba a los otros tríos, el de Jeremy, Aelita y Taelia no se quedaban atrás en cuanto a placer o gemidos. Jeremy le lamía los pezones a Taelia, quien tenía entre sus pies el miembro del chico, aunque con una de sus manos le daba placer en la vagina a Aelita, quien tumbó enseguida a Jeremy, y se montó sobre él. Tras darle un profundo beso, Aelita le llevó las manos al chico a sus nalgas, separándolas. Taelia, detrás suya, entendió lo que buscaba, por eso le metió unas bolas chicas a Aelita en el culo, mientras el pene de Jeremy era introducido en la vagina de Taelia, quien ayudó a su hermana a tumbarse sobre el pecho de Jeremy, quien aprovechó para besarla y apretarle las nalgas tanto a ella como a la otra hermana, ambas gimiendo como si fueran actrices porno, solo que sin sobreactuar.

Poco después, tanto chicos como chicas llegaron al orgasmo, un orgasmo glorioso, de esos que solo se ven en las películas porno, pero en este caso era totalmente real. Ellos se corrieron dentro de ellas, y si parte del semen quedaba fuera, ellas se lo repartían, usando un beso para pasarle la mitad a su compañera, les gustaba el suave sabor de aquel líquido. Una vez que se separaron, y para recuperar las fuerzas, se echaron otra copa, el mareo ya se les había pasado algo, pero querían seguir disfrutando del cuerpo de sus compañeros.

—Hasta ahora las tías nos hemos liado con otra tía o con un tío, pero no he visto a ningún tío con otro tío— dijo Sam, haciéndose la inocente.

Claro que el mensaje estaba claro, la chica quería ver a dos tíos follando, y probablemente no se volverá a abrir de piernas hasta que eso sucediera. Los cuatro chicos del grupo se miraron, si bien ya lo habían hecho antes, fue en solitario, sin nadie más en la sala aparte de los dos que estuvieran allí, al menos en el caso de Jeremy, Ulrich y Odd. Por eso, se lo echaron a suertes quiénes de los cuatro chicos se iban a liar, y el resultado fue Jeremy y Ulrich.

Una vez que se acercaron, comenzaron a besarse suavemente, primero despacio, pero poco tardaron en encenderse, y los besos se tornaron deseosos de sentir al otro, llenos de pasión y lujuria. Por extraño que pudiera sonar, en esa ocasión el dominante era Jeremy, quien tumbó a Ulrich en el suelo, y, con delicadeza, le tomó el miembro y lo comenzó a lamer poco a poco, desde la parte más baja hasta el glande, provocando los gemidos del chico. No tardó mucho en oír los gemidos de las chicas, quienes se masturbaban al ver la escena, o directamente se liaban entre ellas, como es el caso de Xana y Taelia, quienes no aguantaban las ganas de sexo que tenían pese a la orgía anterior. Tras hacer endurecerse el miembro de Ulrich lo suficiente, y el suyo propio también, le abrió las nalgas a Ulrich, lo suficiente como para ver su ano, tras lo cual, introdujo un par de dedos en el recto del chico, quien gimió un poco, y, tras abrirle lo suficiente, Jeremy le penetró poco a poco, y como el miembro del chico ya estaba lubricado entre el semen del propio chico y los fluidos vaginales de Aelita y Taelia, apenas tuvo que empujar para introducirse del todo en Ulrich, quien gimió por eso.

—Aprende Odd, así es como se hace— le susurró una muy excitada Xana por ver la escena al rubio en el oído, quien tampoco podía resistir la tentación de masturbarse ante la erótica escena.

Jeremy, por su parte, mientras penetraba a Ulrich, le daba sexo oral usando la mano pues si se tumbara para usar la boca sería realmente incómodo, lo sabían por experiencia.

Decidieron cambiar los roles, por lo que Ulrich era el que penetraba a Jeremy. Claro que en esa ocasión no estuvieron solos, pues todo el grupo se les unió en lo que se podría considerar la orgía definitiva: mientras Ulrich penetraba a Jeremy, Aelita le chupaba el miembro al rubio, mientras era penetrada por William por la vagina, quien, al mismo tiempo, le hacía un delicioso cunulingus a Taelia, quien era penetrada por Odd por su ano ayudado por Sam, quien estaba recibiendo la mejor dedeada en su ano que pudiera recordar, cortesía de Brynja, quien observaba divertida como Sissi estaba encima de Jeremy, quien aprovechaba para comerle la vagina a la morena.

—¡Joder, me voy a venir!— gimió con fuerza Sam, quien no recordaba un sexo tan genial. Un gemido general le confirmó que todos estaban en su misma situación, y así fue. El primero en correrse fue Ulrich, provocando así un efecto cadena que siguió Jeremy, después Aelita, y así la última en corrrerse, segundos después de que empezara la cadena, fue Sissi.

—¡Ha sido genial!— se rió Sissi, aquella era su primera orgía y se lo había pasado genial, así como Brynja, cuyos pechos estaban bastante llenos del semen de varios de los chicos, así como las tetas de todas las chicas en general, aunque los de Brynja estaban especialmente llenos debido al tamaño de los mismos.

Tras mirarse, decidieron que era buena idea irse a dar una ducha, pues apestaban a sudor, a semen y a liquido vaginal. Por eso, cogieron su ropa, y, de forma furtiva, fueron desnudos a las duchas, que por suerte les quedaba bastante cerca, decidieron que se ducharian todos juntos, y ya de paso tendrían sexo de nuevo entre ellos. Una vez dentro, abrieron el agua, y comenzaron a ducharse, compartiendo el gel de baño entre ellos y unas cuantas risas también, claro.

—Sabes que me encantan tus tetas bien mojaditas— se rió Sam, mientras le daba un masaje en los senos a Xana, quien se ponía el gel de baño mientras Sam la tocaba con todo el descaro posible.

—Controlate Sam, estamos en un lugar público— le dijo Ulrich, intentando no reirse, pero sin demasiado éxito, por lo que Sam le sacó la lengua.

—Comeme el coño, Stern— le dijo ella, guiñando un ojo a Ulrich.

—No le provoques— le advirtió Yumi, mientras le masajeaba los hombros a su chico, mientras le besaba en el cuello.

Entre risas, los miembros del grupo se juntaron en una sola ducha, y siguieron con lo que habían dejado antes, es decir, besos, caricias en la entrepierna, y nalgadas amistosas a los miembros de ambos sexos…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Este lemon se ha hecho en colaboración con Alejito480 como regalo a un colega común que hoy se hace un año más sabio, espero que le guste mucho y lo disfrute. Decir que Electra pertenece a mi fic Código Guardianes, y Xana pertenece al fic de Alejito La nueva Xana, ambos disponibles en nuestros respectivos perfiles, os invitamos a leer esos fics (guiño, guiño). Un abrazo, y que la inspiración os acompañe!


End file.
